Undressing Me With Your Eyes
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Yuki ponders about Shuuichi only to realize how much Shuuichi's been really thinking about him. Fluff supposed to be for valentines, couldn't wait to post so...


Gravitation

Title: Undressing Me With Your Eyes

Summary: Yuki ponders about Shuuichi only to realize how much Shuuichi's been really thinking about him. Fluff

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami-sama own Gravi not lil old mi XD sniff

Note: _Anything written like this is memories, dreams, flashback, stressed word, etc _** Anything like this are poems or lyrics**

Yuki's POV

I don't know what it is about him. He always seems to see right through me, no matter how hard I try to hide my feelings. I've always been able to throw people off with my unreadable poker face. Whenever someone asked me something and tried to read my expression, they'd always give up because it was never easy. Yet, for some reason, Shuuichi can see what I'm feeling in my eyes. He can read my expressions so clearly whether he wants to or not. He may not realize it, but he's the only one able to do so. I can't hide anything from him anymore. I guess we've gotten so close, I just feel more comfortable around him and I let my guard down. Which makes it hard to keep things from him that I really don't want to tell him because of the affect it may have on him. It's kind of troublesome.

But at the same time, it feels nice to know I have someone who cares about me so much that they could read me no matter what, stay by my side no matter how cold and heartless I am towards him and to hear those three words that mean so much to me, even though I never said it back in return. How could he be so sure I feel the same way if I've never said it and hardly act like I do? Doesn't he worry at all, that I coul be using him? Especially after how untrusting his freinds are of me? But I do love him, more than he knows. That's another thing I love about him. He's so trusting. I must be really lucky to have someone like Shuuichi.

Normal POV

"Yuki. . . Tadaima!" Yuki heard Shuuichi's call come from the living room, notifying that he was home. Yuki closed his laptop, having written nothing for the past few hours because Shuuichi's been occupying his mind. He got out of his computer chair and walked out to greet Shuuichi since he doesn't do it too often. Shuuichi looked up from taking off his shoes at Yuki and almost lost balance as he pulled off one shoe while balancin on the other foot. Shuuichi laughed at this and Yuki just smiled. Then, Shuuichi handed Yuki a rose to hold for him as he wrestled off his poofy coat and untangled scarf and sweated and pulled off the gloves with his teeth. Yuki stared at the rose with a confused look. Shuuichi hung up his coat after tuffing the scarf and gloves in the sleeves and motioned for Yuki to hand him the rose. After handing it back to him, Yuki sucked at his finger due to being pricked by a thorn. "Are you okey? Does it hurt?" Shuuichi questioned. "It's fine." Came Yuki's simple answer as he watched Shuuichi walk to the kitchen and followed.

From the cabinet, Shuuichi pulled out a small, skinny vase and put the lone flower in it and filled it up with enough water and put some sort of flower food in the water to keep it healthy before putting it on the window sill. Yuki watched the whole thin, watched Shuuichi treat the flower with such care and with a warm smile on his face. "You know Yuki. . ." Shuuichi brought Yuki from his thouhts and held his head up on his arms as his elbows were on the window sill so he could smell the flower. "It reminds me of you." Yuki raised an eyebrow in question and stayed quite, awaiting Shuuichi's explanation.

"It does. At first, I thought it was weird, but now I know why. When I came across it, it was wrapped up in a small paper left in front of a shop. Maybe someoe forgot it there, I don't know. But there were little kids looking at it and I could see they thought it was really pretty. But when one boy went to pick it up, he was pricked by the rose and started bleeding a bit. Although he didn't cry, the other kids didn't want to go near it and their mothers didn't want them to touch it. I felt bad for it, being forgotten and abandoned. If it had feelings, I'm sure it was sad and lonely. So, I bouht some food and brought it back here." Shuuichi turned his head to look at Yuki, who was staring at him, trying to figure out what Shuuichi was trying to say. "How odes that remind you of me?" Yuki asked, still confused.

"Because, well. . ." He paused as he observed the yellow rose. "It's a shiny yellowish gold color, just like your hair, for one thing." Yuki didn't say anything becaue he knew that wasn't the only reason. So, he patiently waited for the rest. "Also," Shuuichi continued. "When I first met you, Yuki, the look in your eyes, it seemed like you were pretty lonely. . . And, really sad. But, just like with this flower, I jumped at the chance to help you. I appreciated everything about you and this one flower. Both your beauty and the painful pricklings you give every once and awhile. But no matter how bad it got how painful it was, I never once backed out, I didn't fear you or the flower like the kids did. Instead, I embraced it with all of my love like I did with you. Never, not once, have I stopped marveling of your beauty. Because, under all the thorns that lead to ur heart, is a good person, who is my lover." Shuuichi smiled softly and rubbed his finger gently across a soft rose petal.

He turned his head again as he heard Yuki sniffle and saw him with his head down. Eyes slightly widening, Shuuichi asked if Yuki was alright and went to wipe his tears away. Yuki caught his hand and pulled Shuuichi into a tight embrace, surprising them both. But neither resisted; it was a nice hug which they both needed to keep each other comfort.

"That's right, Shuuichi. . ." Yuki said between sniffles and sobs. "It takes one very loving and caring idiot to risk themselves and their happiness to help the most loneliest. And I got stuck with the biggest but most caring idiot of them all." Yuki laughed as he wiped away his tears. "You would help anything or anyone because you care and that's why I see why I'm so lucky to have you by my side." Shuuichi smiled and Yuki pulled him into a gentle and passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss, they walked to the living room and cuddled under a bunch of blankets, where they will be for the rest of the night. When finally getting comfortable, Shuuichi whispered in Yuki's ear, "happy early valentines day." Before slwoly falling into a light sleep. Yuki just stared at his lovers beautiful face and noticed that even in his sleep, Shuuichi still had that same warm smile. And ever so gently, Yuki responded, "Happy valentines day, Shu-chan." And felt Shuuichi tighten his grip around him.

It was that night that Yuki truly realized how lucky he was. He realized that Shuuichi was the light he needed to lead him out of the darkness of his past, away from the feeling of abandonment and make him forget the feeling of his loneliness, because Shuuichi was by his side and would never leave. He realized that Shuuichi was the light to warm him up in the middle of the cold winter. The light to keep him going and chasing after, to keep him good and healthy. . . And alive.

Yes, Shuuichi is Yuki's _light of hope. _The light that know and sees all. . .

A/N: Yea, I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating quickly. But for that story, Silent Yet Deadly, I've been having writer's block and just writing so many little fics but not wanting to post 'em. But I guess, to keep my fans preocupied until it's finished, I'll try to have a short fic posted like a few times a week. Hmm, I really like the way this fic came out. I wanted to post it for valentines day because write now, x-mas is coming up. Meh, I guess I'll just post an x-mas fic next. Well, tell me what you think and if you liked it, don't forget to review ; D


End file.
